Isn't It Romantic?
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A Paric Valentine's Day story.


**A/N: Just a little something for Valentine's Day that was inspired by (of all things) an ad for a jewellery shop. Has a tiny bit of my head canon involving Pam's human life (but it's fairly self explanatory and, if not, I'm happy to explain it). The title is from the song of the same name. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Isn't It Romantic?**_

Eric had never been one for grand romantic gestures and usually forgot all about Valentine's Day, something that Pam usually took in her stride as, technically, the holiday didn't exist when he was turned.

But, just once, she thought it would be nice to actually celebrate the holiday with her Maker.

Nevertheless, her expectations were usually quite low, especially this year as Eric was deep in the middle of an audit. Therefore she was completely unprepared to wake up that evening to a trail of rose petals.

Intrigued she followed the petals out the door and down the hallway. At the bottom of the stairs Eric had created a carpet of rose petals that had been laid out as walkway lined with candles.

Pam continued to follow the trail into the room that looked like a formal dining area but, in reality, was used for meetings.

Tonight, however, candelabras had been set down the length of the polished oak table; that was also scattered with rose petals. At the head of the table sat a champagne flute next to a warmed bottle of vintage blood and a large black box tied up with ribbon.

Feeling a little overwhelmed in spite of herself, Pam wondered whether her not-so-subtle hinting about the holiday had finally gotten through to him.

She slowly made her way to the box, wondering what other surprises Eric had in store for her. A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine as she untied the ribbon and carefully opened the lid.

And froze.

Her eyes narrowed as she carelessly tossed the lid to the side, she was going to kill him.

Nestled inside the box on a bed of tissue paper was the ledger from Fangtasia with a pink, heart shaped sticky note attached to it.

Her eyes narrowed to slits as she recognised Eric's elegant calligraphy and read his note: _Please?_

Pam clenched her fists, resisting the urge to scream.

She should have known that this had nothing to do with romance, she grit her teeth and looked down with a shade of regret at the floor length coral pink nightgown she'd slipped into.

"What a waste," she muttered.

"I wouldn't say that," Eric commented.

Pam pursed her lips as she caught him looking at her appreciatively from the doorway, she resisted the urge to pick up the ledger and beat him over the head with it.

Eric smirked as he finished his appraisal of her, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in, "I love that nightgown."

"I know," Pam replied tightly, "that's why I wore it."

Eric looked confused, "It's Valentine's Day," Pam said flatly, "that's what I thought _this_," she waved an arm expansively around the room, "was all about."

Eric looked a trifle guilty, "Oops."

Pam gave a noncommittal 'hmm' as she turned her attention back to the ledger, eyeing it with distinct distaste.

"I thought the roses were cheaper than normal," Eric offered after a moment.

Pam glared at him as she sat down, with very bad grace, and opened the ledger.

"I should have known it was for a special occasion," he commented, venturing into the room.

Pam continued to ignore him as she started to work on the accounts.

"That would also explain all the other sales that were on," he continued, coming to stand by her chair and placing a small box down by her elbow.

Pam regarded it suspiciously, "That had better not be a fountain pen," she said after a long moment.

Eric laughed, "It's not a fountain pen," he promised.

Still unconvinced, Pam picked up the box and opened it. She gasped as she caught sight of its contents.

Pam's hands shook a little as she reached out to gently touch its contents.

"I thought it might make up for the other Valentine's Days that I missed," Eric commented, a little unnerved by her continued silence. "Not that I _need_ a special occasion to tell you how much you mean to me," he added.

Pam carefully set the box aside before suddenly springing up and hugging him tightly, "Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

Eric smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist, "You're welcome," he replied softly, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Can you still help me with the audit?" he asked finally, breaking the moment and earning a smack on the arm from Pam, who laughed in spite of herself.

"How romantic," she drawled, stepping out of his arms and dabbing her eyes with her fingertips.

Eric smirked, "I try."

Pam gave him a coy smile, "But you haven't unwrapped _your_ gift."

Eric raised an eyebrow as she started to back away, "And what would that be?" he asked, shadowing her steps.

"Guess," she replied before shooting off at vampire speed with Eric hot on her heels, the sound of their laughter echoing behind them.

On the table, still in the open box and glistening in the candlelight, was a long lost locket from Pam's human days that her brother had given her. Lying open to reveal that it still contained his photograph and that the other, previously empty space, now contained a photograph of her Maker.


End file.
